1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles prepared from novel anionic block copolymers of mono alkenyl arenes and conjugated dienes, and to blends of such block copolymers with other polymers. The invention also relates to formed articles and methods for forming articles from such novel block copolymers.
2. Background of the Art
The preparation of block copolymers of mono alkenyl arenes and conjugated dienes is well known. One of the first patents on linear ABA block copolymers made with styrene and butadiene is U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,182. These polymers in turn could be hydrogenated to form more stable block copolymers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,942 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,145. Since then, a large number of new styrene diene polymers have been developed.